gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Management Issues
Management Issues ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (im Burger Shot: Hinter dem Tresen steht einer der Mitarbeiter, der allerdings den Rücken zeigt) * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Hey, ist Loc da? * Burger-Shot-Mitarbeiter: Hä? Wer? Wollen Sie Fritten dazu? * CJ: Loc. Könnte ich wohl kurz mit ihm komm-u-ni-zie-ren? * Mitarbeiter: Hä? Loc? Ach, Sie meinen Jeffrey! Ja, unser Gerätetechniker hat sich krank gemeldet, und da wurde Jeff–... Loc, befördert. * CJ: Und... * Mitarbeiter: Und er ist hinten und reinigt die Friteuse. (Tippfehler im Untertitel: "hintern" statt "hinten") * CJ: Hey, alles klar, Loc? * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross: CJ. Hallo, Homie. Mein Zeug ist jetzt so cool, einfach obercool. * CJ: Bist du jetzt glücklich, Homie? * OG Loc: Glücklich? Von wegen. Ich halt diesen Scheiß nicht mehr lange aus, Mann... ich bin Künstler! Lieber säße ich im Knast! Ich krieg keinen Vertrag. Diese Motherfucker halten einen Nigger doch immer klein. Und Scipio, Madd Doggs Manager, stemmt sich mit allem Gewicht gegen mich. Der steht mir total im Weg. * CJ: Mit allem Gewicht? Der ist 1,57 groß. * OG Loc: Aber der Trottel hat Macht. Wir müssen ihn ausschalten. Der boykottiert mich. Ich komm nicht rein. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, ich bin Künstler, ein Kommunikator, und keiner kann meine Message hören. Er erzählt jedem, dass ich Scheiße bin. * CJ: Offenbar hat er dein neues Zeug noch nicht gehört. Das ist der Hammer. * OG Loc: Aber ehrlich, Homie. Down, with a frown, on the town, a sad clown. (Bin deprimiert, runzel die Stirn, in der Stadt, ein trauriger Clown) * CJ: Was soll ich also tun? (OG guckt sich um, ob ihn keiner hört) * OG Loc: Zieh den Motherfucker aus dem Verkehr! (CJ fragt verunsichert nach) * CJ: Ich soll ihn erledigen? * OG Loc: Nun, ich hab damit nicht gemeint, nimm ihn den Führerschein ab. Hör zu, er geht zu so einer Preisverleihung. Ist das einzige Mal, wo er Dogg von der Seite weicht. (unterwegs zum Chauffeursauto ruft Loc auf CJs Handy an) * CJ: Mann, Loc! Was denn noch? * OG Loc: Einer von Madd Doggs Chauffeuren hat gerade (das/den) Burger Shot am anderen Ende der Stadt verlassen. Er sagte, er sei auf dem Weg zu den Music Awards! * CJ: Danke, Loc, ich versuche, ihn zu erwischen. (CJ rammt den Wagen des Eskorte-Mannes) * Chauffeur: Hey, was zum Teufel soll das denn werden? (CJ hat sich in die Kolonne eingeordnet, einer der Chauffeure meldet sich über Funk) * Chauffeur 2: Hey, wo bleibst du denn? Los, komm, wir müssen den Boss abholen! (beim roten Teppich der Music Awards stehen dutzende Fotographen, zwei Promis, männlich und weiblich, stehen vor einem Reporter) * Reporter'' (nicht zu sehen): Gratulation zu Ihrem Preis. Sie sind bestimmt ganz begeistert! * '''Promi:' Ja, ja, ja, ja, ich danke meinen Fans, meiner Mammi und meinem Dealer. (wieder bei der Kolonne meldet sich der Fahrer) * Chauffeur 2: Halt die Position in der Mitte der Autokolonne, bis wir bei der Preisverleihung sind. Bleib dicht dran und los. (kurz vor dem roten Teppich) * Chauffeur 2: Frostig bleiben, Jungs. (zwei VIPs und eine Bodyguard-Kolonne bewegen sich vom Preisverleihungsgebäude Richtung Straße zum Wagen, in dem CJ sitzt, beiden setzen sich rein) * Scipio: Hey, Mann. Bring mich zurück zu Doggs Villa. * CJ: Nicht heute, Arschloch. Heute nehmen wir die Panoramastraße mit einem Abstecher zum Meeresgrund. (unterwegs zum Meer) * Chauffeur 2: Sicherheitsteam, unser Schützling wurde entführt! Rettet ihn um jeden Preis! * Scipio: Wer zum Teufel bist du? Wo ist mein üblicher Fahrer? Mach die verschissene Tür auf! Ich kann nicht schwimmen, du Scheißpsychopath! * CJ: Das hat man mir gesagt. * Scipio: Was willst du, du Idiot, Geld? Ich hab Weiber, jede Menge Tussen, kannst sie haben. Die tun alles, was du willst! Oder willst du 'nen Plattenvertrag? Ich mach aus jedem Hohlkopf 'nen Superstar! Ich kenn 'ne Menge Leute in dieser Stadt, Leute mit Einfluss. Gefährliche Motherfucker! Bist du einer von den Grove Street Families? Ich kenn 'n paar Ballas-Bosse, wir sind wie Brüder! Die werden dich so was von fertigmachen! (die gesamte Fahrt über schreit Scipios Begleiterin sich die Seele aus dem Hals) * CJ: Halt's Maul! (CJ springt aus dem Wagen und Scipio und seine Begleiterin rasen samt Auto ins Meer) * Scipio: Heilige SCHEIIIIISSSEE!!! Mission miniatur|Scipio vor seinem Tod Fahre zum Burger Shot in Temple, um das Auto zu klauen, ein schwarzer Elegant. Egal, wie schnell du fährst, außer mit dem Taxi, welches nach den Taxi-Missionen, mit Nitro ausgerüstet ist, der Wagen fährt los, bevor du ankommst. Denk dran: Du musst den Wagen vor 22 Uhr klauen und zu der Eskorte fahren. Der Elegant muss nun geklaut werden, Fahrer hin oder her. Ramme ihn einmal in die Seite, sodass er aussteigt. Leg ihn jetzt noch schnell um, damit er dir das Auto nicht streitig machen kann. Jetzt ist das Auto beschädigt, bring es zu Pay’n’Spray zum Umlackieren und achte ab jetzt darauf, dass es nicht geschrottet wird. Man kann den Fahrer des Elegant selbstverständlich auch ohne zu viel Gewalt aus seinem Wagen bringen, dazu muss man ihm einfach die Fahrbahn blockieren und ihn aus dem Wagen ziehen, der Besuch bei der Lackiererei entfällt so meistens. Begib dich nun zum Treffpunkt zu den anderen Fahrern. Wenn das Auto vor dir losfährt, musst du auch Gas geben, bleib aber zwischen den beiden Autos, der Weg ist nicht weit. Hast du Madd Doggs Manager und seine Begleiterin im Wagen, versenk die zwei im Meer in Verona Beach. Fahre dazu auf den großen Steg und spring aus dem Wagen, kurz bevor der Steg endet. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn einer der Elegants der Chauffeure vorzeitig explodiert, du die Elegant-Kolonne oder die Music-Awards-Besucher attackierst oder dich am Anfang nicht in der Mitte der Elegant-Kolonne hältst oder du aus dem Elegant aussteigst, nachdem du Scipio und seine Begleiterin entführt hast, oder diese anders umkommen als per Ertrinken. en:Management Issues es:Management Issues pl:Na menedżerskim szczeblu Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:OG-Loc-Missionen